


My Heart’s Desire

by Catkween27



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkween27/pseuds/Catkween27
Summary: Based on a prompt I got from SuperBowl“Can you do a Mambo Marie and Zelda fic where they meet in season 1. Mambo Marie needs a change and decides to move to Greendale and so she sets her shop there and meets Zelda one day.”Basically just a cute love story with some angst mixed in for flavor!
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Comments: 70
Kudos: 151





	1. Meeting

Zelda was irritated, she hated going down into the town of Greendale, and she hated the awkward stares that she always seemed to attract from mortals who couldn’t be bothered to hide their curiosity.

Huffing, and crossing her arms over her chest, Zelda stepped into Dr. Cerberus’ bookstore to try and find her sister.

She located Hilda behind the counter in the café, and stalked over frowning.

“Hilda!” She snapped irritably.

“Ooh! Hi zelds!” Hilda chirruped, expertly pouring a cup of coffee, and handing it to a scruffy looking man who stood next to Zelda.

“Hilda, your niece has gotten herself into trouble again.” Zelda tried to explain watching her sister bustle around.

“Hilda, are you listening to me?” She said sharply.

“Yes, yes, just a moment Zelda, my shift ends in fifteen minutes, can we talk then?”

Zelda opened her mouth to say that she most certainly  could not wait another fifteen minutes, Sabrina needed to be dealt with now, but Hilda had already disappeared into the back room.

Rolling her eyes, Zelda sat down at the counter, crossing her legs daintily and folding her hands in her lap.

She sat there for some time, growing more and more impatient as minutes ticked by and Hilda still was busily milling around attending to customers.

Zelda was about to leave, when a gruff voice came from behind her. 

“What’s a pretty little thing like yourself doin’ here all alone?”

Zelda whipped around, spotting Harvey’s father standing a few feet behind her, a toothpick wedged between his teeth.

“Excuse me?” Zelda said, startled, arching a haughty eyebrow and giving Mr. Kinkle a signature look of disgust.

“All I’m saying, is a pretty lady like yourself shouldn’t be spending time alone.” He answered, moving forward, and putting a hand on the small of Zelda’s back.

“I would ask you to keep your hands to yourself.” Zelda remarked in a carefully clipped tone feeling Mr. Kinkle’s hand drift lower.

Zelda pulled away, torn between not wanting to cause a scene, and getting the filthy man off of her.

To her relief, another voice floated over.

“There you are!” The words were accented with French, and tickled in Zelda’s ear.

Me Kinkle retreated, and in his place stood a woman.

“I am sorry if he bothered you.” The woman said to Zelda who was still a little stunned.

“Do I know you?” Zelda asked after a stunned moment.

“Marie LaFleur” the woman introduced herself, extending one delicate hand to shake Zelda’s.

“Zelda Spellman” Zelda returned the greeting, taking in her saviors striking features. Smooth dark skin, impossibly curly black hair, shining eyes and sharp cheekbones, all working together to create the most stunning creature Zelda had ever seen.

“A pleasure to meet you, Zelda Spellman.” Marie said flashing ivory teeth.

Zelda smiled back.

“Likewise” She said, wondering what could possibly be possessing her to speak to a total stranger in her sister’s ridiculous comic book store.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Zelda asked suddenly.

Marie gave a tinkling laugh.

“No, I am not cherie, I come from far away.”

“What brings you to Greendale?”

“I am simply looking for a change in scenery”

“You’ve found that in this decrepit little town?” Zelda asked, and Marie gave another short chuckle.

“I have always liked the mystery of rural towns, and this one seems almost  magical  doesn’t it?” 

Zelda wondered if the choice of words was intentional, and decided it was, upon spotting various amulets drifting among the folds of Marie’s various colored scarves.

“And what do you plan on doing here?” Zelda questioned, still entranced by Marie.

“I’ve opened a little shop, just over there.” 

Marie pointed across the street, next to the movie theater, where Zelda saw the the front of an old vacant store had been repainted and the windows filled with colorful displays.

“What do you sell?” 

Zelda asked, a sudden need to know more about this woman overwhelming her.

“Artifacts, the strange and mysterious” Marie responded waving one bejeweled hand.

“Alright” Zelda was stunned at her own words. Maybe it was the intoxicating scent of Marie’s perfume, or the way her black eyes sparkled, but Zelda wanted to follow this strange new arrival anywhere.

“Follow me” Marie’s hope swayed as she walked, her colorful skirts swishing gently against the floor.

Zelda went, hands nervously opening and closing the hatch of her purse.

***************

The inside of Marie’s store smelled of incense, Zelda looked around.

Ornate shelves lined the walls, filled with little jars, incense, tarot cards, all sorts of interesting things.

“Where do you come from, Marie?” Zelda said, moving to examine a rag doll propped up against a porcelain vase.

“New Orleans” Marie responded 

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely” Zeldas fingers traced over the cross stitched face of the doll.

Marie disappeared into the back, returning a few minutes later with two teacups and a steaming teapot.

“Thank you.” Zelda nodded when Marie handed her the cup of amber liquid. It smelled like anise and cinnamon, a warm comforting smell, Zelda thought as she took a sip, careful not to scald her tongue as she did so.

“And you, Zelda Spellman?” Marie asked her skirt brushing against Zelda’s ankle.

“I’ve lived here all my life, my sister and I- mostly I- we run the local mortuary.”

“How fascinating” Marie’s tone made sprouted butterflies in Zeldas stomach.

“It is a... unique.. line of work” Zelda agreed, bringing the teacup to her lips again.

“Is it just your sister and yourself?” 

“If only” Zelda sighed, suddenly remembering why she had come to town in the first place.

“Our niece and nephew live with us as well, always causing trouble.”

Marie gave a knowing smile.

“Children do tend to forget that their actions affect those around them.”

“I have to agree”

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Zelda’s mind buzzing.

“I hope this isn’t to forward of me...” she said suddenly.

“But would you like to come to dinner some time? This weekend perhaps?”

Zelda finished, warily watching Marie’s face.

“Why of course cherie!” Marie gave a wide smile

“It would be an honor, Zelda.” 

“I’m glad.” Zelda said simply, trying (and quite possibly failing) to hide her enthusiasm.

“How does Saturday sound? Six thirty perhaps? I’ll give you our address.”

Marie turned around to find Zelda apiece if paper to scribbled down her address and phone number.

“I will see you Saturday then, cherie.” Marie purred, moving forward to give Zelda a quick kiss in the cheek.

“Yes...” she said, quite breathless.

“Saturday.”

**************

On the drive home, any thoughts of punishing Sabrina were driven from Zelda’s mind. One hand drifted to her cheek where Marie had kissed her. The skin felt hot, and Zelda was sure that if she were to look in the mirror it would be bright red.

Some smiled a little, gluing her eyes back on the road stomach fluttering in a way that it hadn’t for many  many  years.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everybody! I’ve been having some bad writers block! I’ll do my beat to have the next chapter up waaaay sooner!  
> Also, sorry if this one is a bit crappy! I just wanted to get something in!!

There was a growing pile of clothes on Zeldas bed. She huffed in exasperation, tugging another dress over her head and tossing it in to the heap before sitting down in the edge of the bed and rubbing her temples. 

No matter what she tried on, she couldn’t find anything she deemed suitable for dinner with Marie.

Miles of fabric lay strewn on her quilt, as Zelda plucked at yet another blouse before dropping it with the other garments. 

She looked at the clock in the wall, it was nearly six, and Zelda knew she’d better find something to put on quickly, or she’d be stuck greeting Marie in her underthings.

Riffling through her closet, Zelda jumped when a small knock came at the door.

“Zelds?” Came her sisters overly cheerful and mildly annoying voice.

“Zelds, you’d better come down soon, your guest is going to come!”

“I know, Hilda!” Zelda snapped back, digging through drawers of seldom used clothing, tossing several articles over her shoulder.

She heard the door open a crack, and whirled around in annoyance to see Hilda’s wide blue eyes and cherubic face.

“What do you want now, Hilda!” She barked, planting her hands on her hips.

Hilda fidgeted 

“I’m, well... goodness Zelda, what are you doing!?” She squeaked looking at the pile of clothes on Zelda’s bed.

Zelda blushed

“It’s none of your business, now get out!” Hilda frowned, 

“you seem to forget this is my room too, Zelda, you can’t just make me leave when ever you please!” 

Zelda scowled.

“Well if your just going to stand there and-“ 

“What are you in such a state about anyway, Zelds? You just said you invited someone to dinner, it’s no big deal!” 

If looks could kill, Hilda would have been well on her way to the Cain pit.

Hilda shrank back.

“All I mean is that you usually don’t have a problem with clothes...” 

“Well I don’t know what to bloody wear!” Zelda complained tossing another skirt onto the mattress.

Hilda, sweet moronic Hilda, kept talking.

“And anyway you  never invite people for dinner, who are they? A client?” 

Zelda rounded on her little sister, aiming a black stiletto at the witches head and missing by millimeters.

“It doesn’t matter!” She grumbled.

“I would think it does quite! Look at the state of our room Zelda! I’ve never seen you so worked up!”

“Get. Out.” Zelda growled, this time Hilda followed the command, backing out of the room and shutting the door behind her. 

Zelda lifted her hand up to her cheek where Marie had kissed her, the skin felt hot beneath her fingers, and tingled at her touch. She looked at the clock again 6:12. She had to get a move on.

Eventually, Zelda settled on a simple, navy blue dress that fell to her knees, she looked at herself in the mirror, carefully patting her hair to make sure it was in place, and reapplying her lipstick.

With a silent prayer she went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table to wait. Minutes ticked by, and six thirty rolled around, then six thirty five, six forty, quarter to seven. Zelda’s stomach was in knots, she was sure Marie wasn’t coming, and she considered simply going back to her room with a bottle of scotch to try and save face in front of her family.

A knock came at the door, and Zelda bolted to her feet, nearly upending her chair as she did, and rushing down the hallway before anyone else could great the guest.

She paused for a moment to catch her breath, before opening the door to reveal Marie holding a bottle of wine.

“Bonjour cherie” Marie greeted, leaning forward to give Zelda a one armed hug and another kiss on the cheek.

Zelda blushed, stepping aside to let Marie into the hall.

“Erm... my sister is making diner, but it should be done shortly, if you wish you can set that down in the kitchen and we’ll wait in the sitting room?” 

Marie gave another smile and a graceful incline of her head, following Zelda into the kitchen for an introduction to Hilda, before making their way to the sitting room.

“I am sorry for the delay, cherie.” Marie explained sitting delicately on the sofa across from Zelda. 

“I could not find my keys, and I thought it best not to get locked out of my home before I’ve properly moved in!” 

Marie gave a small tinkling laugh which made Zelda’s stomach flutter.

“It’s no problem.” Zelda assured, fighting the urge to take Marie’s hand, and instead settling for fiddling with the hem of her skirt (an old nervous habit that Zelda has tried and failed to break herself of) 

“Are you liking Greendale? So far, I mean” Zelda asked after a short awkward pause.

Marie gave a knowing look 

“Your little town has some mystique, n’est pas? A lot has happened here.” 

Zelda was slightly taken aback by the cryptic response, but Marie just smiled again.

“I do not mean to startle you, Zelda, all I mean is that I find this place quite interesting, even more so now.” 

Zelda’s cheeks burned, and she couldn’t tell whether Marie was flirting or simply being nice. Secretly, and deep inside her, she hoped it was the former.

They chatted a bit longer, until Hilda called everyone to dinner and Sabrina and Ambrose could be heard pounding down the stairs.

“Honestly, sometimes I wonder if we’ve raised elephants or children” Zelda said with a roll of her eyes. Marie tittered, and Zelda smiled sarcastically as Sabrina sped by them, nearly tripping over her own feet in the haste to turn around and greet Marie.

“Hi!” Sabrina chirruped, extending a hand and shaking Marie’s enthusiastically.

Marie smiled warmly, and introductions were made to Sabrina, and then to Ambrose when he appeared a moment later.

Zelda noted happily that neither her niece or nephew (or sister) got called  cherie . And she had to chide herself for feeling smug about that.

Everyone settled down at the dining room table, and Marie took a seat next to Zelda. 

Hilda served the food.

“This looks delicious, Hilda” Marie said with another smile, helping herself to the steaming soup Hilda had set out.

Hilda, being her ever cheerful and pleasant self, started asking Marie questions.

Where did she work? What brought her to Greendale? Did she have any family around here?

Marie answered each question pleasantly, giving details and somehow (Zelda wasn’t sure how) looking interested when Hilda rattled off about the latest romance novel she was reading.

Once Hilda was done thoroughly explaining the plot, and both Sabrina and Ambrose had peppered Marie with questions of their own, and tales of their troubles at the academy, Zelda finally got a chance to speak.

“Well, now that my family has had you all to themselves, maybe you’ll get a chance to eat your dinner.” 

Marie grinned, patting Zelda’s hand.

“I enjoy it. It has been a long time since I have had a warm family meal.” Zelda shook her head.

“I do appreciate them, even if sometimes I really do get quite frustrated.”

“You can say that again!” Sabrina crowed happily, nearly spilling juice down her shirt.

“Oooh, here you go dear!” Hilda handed the girl a napkin, and Zelda rolled her eyes. 

“You remind me of my little sister” Marie commented, as Sabrina dabbed juice off the table cloth.

“She would  always  spill her drinks!” Sabrina giggled

“What’s her name?” Zelda asked, wondering what Marie’s sister might look like.

“Amelie” Marie responded 

“But I haven’t seen her in many years.” 

“Why not?” 

“My family did not agree... with... certain activities that I engaged in.” 

Zelda was going to ask what Marie meant,but thought better of it (pretty sure she already knew the answer), and changed the subject.

“How is your store doing? A lot of business?” Zelda said after a brief and very awkward pause.

“Very well, thank you. The people of Greendale seem to be entranced!” Zelda 0smiled

“Well, there aren’t many places like that near by, and I’m sure it peaks peoples curiosity and interest.” 

Marie nodded, taking a bite of food before answering.

“In New Orleans, shops like mine are common place, but here? Not so much, so I get good business.”

The rest of dinner went smoothly, conversation switching from customers to Sabrina’s woes at the academy, to how to best embalm a body (courtesy of Ambrose)and finally on the pros and cons of driving a hearse. (No one tried to tailgate you, in fear of bad juju, so Zelda quite enjoyed it.)

Marie remained attentive and alert, making remarks, and telling stories of her own, one hand slowly inching toward Zelda’s while Zelda did the same.

By the time desert was served, their fingers were almost touching, and Zelda’s heart fluttered, while she silently cursed herself for being so utterly enchanted by a woman she had only just met.

Hilda brought dessert, an apple pie with lattice work and sugar sprinkled over the top. 

Marie praised the lattice, telling Hilda it was beautifully done, and Hilda Berne’s with pride at having her baking.

“D’you want to stay and watch a movie?” Sabrina said after a couple bites of pie. 

Zelda snapped her head up, about to talk off Sabrina, but Marie spoke first.

“I would love to.” She said

“If I am welcome.”

“Of course!” Zelda said, overjoyed that Marie would be staying longer, and trying very hard not to look desperate.

Sabrina chose one of the old Disney movies she had lived as a child, to Zelda’s dismay, but Marie seems happy with the selection, so Zelda held her tongue, despite hating  the little mermaid  with a burning passion. 

Stifling a sigh, she took a seat next to Marie on the couch, instead of in her usual arm chair, itching to be closer to her.

Hilda caught her sister’s eye.

“What are you doing?” Her expression seemed to say, but Zelda ignored her, and instead gauged the distance between herself and Marie, making sure it was noticeable enough.

Zelda tapped her fingers impatiently on her thigh while Sabrina started the movie, fighting the urge to complain loudly about being forced to watch the ridiculous thing again. 

She has hated this movie since Sabrina had been a child and one day proclaimed that Zelda’s red hair reminded her of the protagonist.

(it had caused Zelda to seriously consider dyeing her hair a different color rather than be compared to a scantily clad singing mermaid)

She watched quietly, silently judging every aspect of the film, until they neared the end. 

Throughout the duration of the movie, Marie and Zelda had methodically scooted closer and closer together on the couch, until their thighs touched. 

They looked at each other, and Marie gave a small smile, which Zelda returned.

“Are you enjoying this?” Marie whispered quietly.

Zelda sighed

“I’m not sure if you are referring to this ghastly excuse for a film or your company, though if it is the the latter, you may be sure I am.”

Marie tittered quietly, one hand coming to rest atop Zelda’s knee.

“What is your favorite part?” The dark haired woman asked after a moment.

“When it’s over” Zelda replied, no longer being able to control her distante as she watched In disgust as the sea witch got impaled without shedding a single drop of blood.

“What sort of films  do  you like?” 

“I don’t like films all that much” Zelda shrugged

“I’d rather read.”

Quietly, the two witches got to their feet, slipping out the door, and into the warm August night.

They sat, side by side, on the swinging bench, not speaking, just enjoying the velvet darkness and each others company.

After a minute, Zelda finally broke the silence.

“Marie...” she started

“Earlier, you said your family didn’t accept you... why is that?” 

She felt awkward asking, but the question had been nagging at her all night, eating at her until she was bursting to ask.

Marie didn’t answer immediately, and instead gazed thoughtfully into the night sky, as if pondering her answer, before finally responding.

“They wanted me to marry” she explained 

“I did not wish to” the answer was simple, but Zelda understood, remembering the fit her own father had thrown when she had refused Faustus Blackwood’s hand.

Still, despite knowing all the answers deep inside her, Zelda still felt the urge to pry, to hear Marie say it, as if maybe this would validate the feelings that had churned inside Zelda since she could remember.

“Why not?”

“I did not love him... or any man for that matter...”

That’s what Zelda had thought.

“Never?”

Marie shook her head

“Never”

Zelda’s palms felt clammy.

“Me neither” she said softly

“I know”

Zelda nodded, of course she had known.

Zelda was bursting with more questions, she wanted to ask Marie everything, she hadn’t known there were others like her until she had met this beautiful, exotic woman.

“And you, Zelda?” Marie asked after a heavy moment 

“Have you ever had a love?” Zelda didn’t know whether or not to answer, she had forced herself to keep those memories hidden for centuries, burying them deep inside herself. She had not, in all her life, told anyone about Phiona, and where her late night escapades in her academy years had led her.

“Once, a long time ago” she sighed, remembering sloppy kisses, soft fingers and yellow hair.

“Hmm” Marie replied, taking Zelda’s hand.

“I as well”

They didn’t talk anymore after that, and simply sat in a comfortable silence, staring into the darkness, hands resting side by side, just barely touching, until it was time to go, and Marie hugged Zelda tightly, once more placing a kiss in her cheek.


	3. Mulling it over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I wanted to include it as a sort of beginning to Zelda’s backstory, and to show her feelings towards Marie.  
> Hope y’all enjoy!

After Marie had gone, and Zelda had smoked nearly an entire pack of cigarettes on the front porch, She decided to go to bed.

Sleepily, she trudged up the stairs 

And in to the room she shared with Hilda.

She yawned, slowly unbuttoning her dress and pulling on her nightgown, before making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and upon finishing her nightly routine went back to the room, to find Hilda waiting for her, sitting on the edge of her bed, rather than curled up with a novel as usual.

“You like her, don’t you?” Hilda said by way of greeting. 

Zelda was taken aback 

“I’m sorry- what?”

Hilda rolled her eyes.

“You know what I’m talking about, Zelda, you  like her .”

Zelda swallowed

“Of course I do, Hilda, she’s perfectly pleasant.”

Hilda arched an eyebrow.

“That’s not what I mean, Zelda Spellman, and you know it.”

“Then what  do  you mean, Hilda? Hmm?” 

Zelda’s hands planted firmly on her hips, eyes flickering dangerously, but Hilda persisted.

“Zelds...” the blonde witch pried.

“Be quiet Hilda!” Zelda hadn’t meant to snap, but she did, knowing exactly where Hilda was trying to go with this conversation.

“Even if I did (which I don’t!), it would be ridiculous to try anything! Faustus would have a fit!”

“Faustus is  Married , Zelda! Honestly! You can’t keep doing this! You don’t even  like him!”

“Goodnight, sister” Zelda said in a carefully clipped tone, ripping her pillow off her bed and storming down the hall to the gust room, tears prickling in her eyes, and threatening to spill down her cheeks.

She threw herself down onto the mattress in the guest room, blinking back angry tears and silently cursing her sister for ruining a perfectly good evening with her senseless banter.

Sniffing, Zelda crawled under the covers, pulling them up over her head like when she was a little girl, and burrowing herself under the satin sheets, curling into a small miserable ball.

Memories of her days at the academy washed over her, laced with images of blonde hair and the smell of wildflowers mixed with fevered kisses. 

Zelda pulled a pillow over her head as well, as if the piles of fabric over her would shut off the painfully vibrant memories.

Her thoughts churned, skipping from Marie’s dark eyes, and gentle touch, to Phiona’s vibrant smile, and soft yellow curls.

Tears dripped down Zelda’s nose as she remembered the outcome of the last time she had let herself fall her in love. The memories were still fresh in her mind, and even after all these years, she could still feel her fathers whip on her back as he screamed at her that she was a disgrace, a filthy dyke, a whore, a freak of nature.

Zelda’s shoulders shook, she could still feel the stinging lines the whip had etched into her back, and she clenched her jaw to hold in ragged sobs. 

Her thoughts spun back to Marie, the images of Phiona blurring in her mind’s eye, and being replaced with Marie’s face, her cinnamon scented hair, long, delicate fingers. 

Zelda had never wanted to run away so badly. Not even at seventeen, back stinging from lashes, pride beaten to a pulp by her father’s hateful words. 

Her tears started to abate, and she tried to compose herself, pushing thoughts of young love and new romance out of her mind, for fear of being hurt again. 

Tonight had been a mistake, she told herself firmly, no matter how much she believed it wasn’t.

A mistake she would not repeat Zelda promised herself firmly, wondering what in the Dark Lord’s name had possessed her to become so utterly infatuated with Marie LaFleur. 

Zelda closed her eyes, and finally fell asleep, the smell of cinnamon, still lingering in the air, the feel of Marie’s kiss still warming her cheek.


	4. Memories

250 years ago

Zelda tugged irritably at her stays. They were too tight, and the whale bone of her corset dug into her ribs in a most uncomfortable fashion. 

Beside her, her mother made to lay a hand on Zelda’s knee to keep her from fidgeting. 

Zelda sat still, resisting the urge to get out of her seat and run out of the desecrated church and into the Greendale woods.

She had never understood the importance of the Feast of Feasts, and frankly, she found it quite ridiculous that she had to spend her day watching a witch be cannibalized rather than finishing a rather riveting book. 

Zelda scowled at her lap, getting a disapproving look from her mother for the action. 

She was, by all meaning of the word, trapped. Wedged between her mother and Hilda, with Edward and her father on either side of them. The pew was uncomfortable, the church was stuffy and hot, and Zelda was growing quite tired of staring at the back of Shirley Jackson’s head.

Resigned to her fate, Zelda picked at her nails, and nudged Hilda in the thigh, making the younger girl yelp.

“Hilda!” Their mother hissed

Zelda smirked 

“It wasn’t me-“ Hilda started, but Locasta Spellman gave her a venomous look and she fell silent, sticking her tongue out at Zelda when Locasta turned away.

Zelda smiled sweetly.

The ceremony dragged on and on, and by the end of it, Zelda’s petticoats were sticking to her thighs, and sweat had been steadily pooling at the small of her back, pinioned between her skin and the material of her clothing. She looked over at her mother, who sat primly on the hard wooden pew, hands folded in her lap, ankles crossed beneath the layers of her skirt. 

Zelda frowned down at her own hands, wishing for it to be over, and silently vowing to herself that she would never  ever  marry, if it meant ending up as nothing more than an arm piece and housewife like her mother (who was currently expecting her fourth child).

Zelda’s eyes wandered, roaming over the congregation, and coming to rest on a blonde head sitting two rows ahead of her.

She smiled to herself, studying Phiona’s curls as they bobbed up and down with each breath she took. 

Her eyes lingered a moment longer, until it was  finally  time for the sacrifice. 

Zelda fought the urge to let out a triumphant whoop when she was finally able to stand up and stretch her cramped legs.

She followed her mother and Hilda out of the church and into the late afternoon sun, where the women and younger children were slowly congregating (they weren’t allowed to part of the actual sacrifice).

Zelda stretched her arms over her head, and yawned, glad to be out of the stifling darkness of the church, and in the crisp evening air.

“You look like a baboon with your arms like that, Zelda” an sarcastic voice came from behind her.

Zelda whirled around, red curls bouncing from the motion.

“Oh shove it Shirley!” She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest and planting her feet in a most unladylike manner. 

Shirley smirked.

“If you keep doing that, Zelda, you’ll never find a husband” 

“What if I don’t  want  a husband?” Zelda snarled, Shirley tittered.

“Well, of course you would say that Zelda, it’s better than realizing none of the boys would want you.”

It wasn’t true and Zelda knew it, but she was tired and irritated, so she took Shirley’s bait.

“As if you’d know Shirley! It would be a hell-sent miracle if any of them even  talked  to you!” 

Shirley scowled.

“You do know what they say about you, don’t you Zelda Spellman.” 

Zelda was silent

“They say you’re a dyke.” 

Shirley’s words wrapped around Zelda’s chest, like cold fingers.

“What are you going in about!” She retorted, blood rushing to her cheeks. 

She would have slapped Shirley square across the face if someone hadn’t caught her arm.

“Leave it, Zelda. She’s not worth it.” 

Zelda looked over her shoulder to see Phiona, standing behind her, one hand gently resting on Zelda’s forearm.

“Lets go, Zelda, we shan’t waste any more of our time with this one.” Phiona have Shirley and pointed glare, before leading Zelda off behind the church.

Zelda was fuming.

“You shouldn’thave stopped me! I would have slapped her silly and then she’d really be sorry!” She ranted, stomping off behind Phiona to their favorite spot behind the church.

Phiona giggled

“If you’d slapped her silly, you would have had to spend a night in the witch’s cell”

“I wouldn’t have minded one bit! I’d cherish every moment just to see the look on Shirley Jackson’s face when I knock out her two front teeth!”

“You would regret it, and you know it”

Zelda complained loudly that she most definitely would  not  regret it, and that she had no idea what Phiona was going on about.

Phiona shook her head and laughed, taking Zelda’s hand and pulling her along a worn path into the woods.

“Where are we going?” Zelda asked, realizing that they had passed their usual meeting spot, and were now venturing further and further into the forest.

“It’s a surprise”

Phiona tugged her along, leading her down winding pathways, and carefully picking their way over fallen trees, until they reached a small clearing, with a little ridge over looking it.

Zelda was immediately smitten with the place.

“How did you find this?” She asked Phiona .

“My familiar showed me! Look over here! There’s a little stream!” 

Zelda grinned 

“It’s wonderful!” 

“Isn’t it?” Phiona agreed

“And look over here!” 

She scampered over to the stream, there was an old rope hanging from a tree over the sparkling water.

“That’s capitol!” 

Zelda crowed, happily marching over to the tree, and bring the rope in from over the water with a branch.

She grasped the rope with both hands, a grin splitting her face from ear to ear.

“I dare you to jump in”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Phiona laughed, but Zelda arched an eyebrow.

“You’re serios?” 

Zelda nodded

“Fine, but only if you go in first.”

“Really?”

“Yes”

Zelda didn’t hesitate, and she immediately started peeling off layers of clothing, tossing them onto a near by bush.

She stood for a moment, shivering in her underthings, goosebumps rising in her pale arms.

Phiona shook her head

“Well then?”

She prompted

Zelda grasped the rope tightly in both hands, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as she swung herself over the stream, and dropped neatly into the water.

It was freezing at first, but after a few moments she got used to the cold water, and resurfaced.

“Come in then!” She called to Phiona, who still stood warily on the shore.

“Is it cold?” Phiona asked 

“Only for a moment!” 

Zelda promised, treading water, hair glistening in the late afternoon sun.

Phiona sighed, but she too carefully removed her clothing, before tremulously grasping the rope and swinging into the water in one fluid motion.

Zelda cheered when Phiona made contact with the cold water, letting out a little gasp before she was submerged.

She came back up spluttering and coughing.

“For Satan‘a sake Zelda! You said it wasn’t that cold!” 

Zelda splashed water at her friend.

“It’s not!” She exclaimed ducking back under the surface.

************

Present day:

Zelda woke up sobbing. It had been such a nice dream, an old memory resurfacing in her mind. She shuddered, still trapped in the clutches of the nightmare it had turned into. 

Her father’s hands yanking her from the water, her mother sobbing. The blood, so much blood... Hilda’s wise, terrified eyes, Edward’s disappointed frown, the lashes on her skin, blood running down her back.

It took her a while to remember that the Feast of Feasts all those years ago hadn’t ended like that at all. 

She had to remind herself over and over, that everything was fine. She was in her bed, her father was gone, that day, all those years ago had ended in nothing more than giggles and a cold.

She sighed, sitting up in bed, and I sticking her nightgown from her sweat drenched body.

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, still trying to wrench the last bits of her consciousness away from the awful dream.

She looked at the clock. 3:35 it read. Zelda groaned, slipping out from between her covers, and padding softly down the hall to the phone. 

With one trembling finger, she dialed a number, that just last night she had sworn to herself she would never call.

The line hummed, the phone vibrating in Zelda’s hand, as her breath caught in her throat.

It rang once, twice, three times, four...

“Bonjour?” Came the soft greeting from the other end.

Zelda sighed in relief.


	5. Night murmurs

“Are you alright, Cherie?”

Marie shifted from foot to foot in the darkness, holding the phone to her ear with one hand, and balancing a Luke warm mug of tea in the other.

There was only silence on the other line.

“Zelda?” Marie prompted, placing the mug on the counter top.

She was answered by sniffles.

“Zelda.” Marie repeated 

“I’m sorry...”

Zelda murmured.

“This is silly... I’ll let you go..”

“No, Cherie, it is not. What has happened?”

Marie heard Zelda take a deep shuddering breath.

“It is... I’m sorry for waking you..”

“I was already awake. It was meant to be”

Marie did her best to sound confident and comforting as she heard a small muffled sob from Zelda’s line.

“I don’t know what’s come over me...” Zelda blubbered into the phone.

Marie sank down onto the floor, resting her back against the cabinet.

“I didn’t want to bother you, I know it’s late..” 

Zelda went on

“But I didn’t know what else to do. I’m sorry..”

Marie propped the phone between her ear and shoulder, reaching over her head for her mug of tea.

“It is no bother, Zelda.”

“I do not mind the company”

Zelda gave a small watery chuckle, but Marie could hear the hitch in her breath, and the sobs threatening to burst from her throat.

“What is wrong Cherie? You are clearly not well.”

Zelda whimpered a little, as I’d trying desperately not to cry.

“I don’t know...” she whispered

“I don’t know... but I wanted to talk to you...”

“Here I am, ma belle, tell me.”

Zelda snuffed again.

“I had a dream...” she started slowly, stopping after only a few words, as if embarrassed.

“What did you dream of?” Marie prodded gently, clearly this was weighing on Zelda’s heart, and as Marie’s mother always said, better out than in.

“Of long ago...” Zelda whispered, so low that Marie could barely hear her.

“Of my father... my first love...”

She seemed to be having trouble getting words out, and Marie could hear the telltale waver that hinted at holding back more tears.

“What happened in your dream, Zelda?” Marie prodded again.

Zelda told her how she had fallen in love it so long ago, with a blonde haired girl with a laugh like morning dew, and eyes like icy streams. 

She told her how they had built themselves a secret world. The Grotto She called it. Where they would spend stolen hours together, bathing in the streams, studying constellations, holding each other under the expanse if the night sky.

Zelda’s voice broke a little at this point.

“I’m sorry... I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

She sniffled

“We barely know each other, and here I am burdening you with my silly blabber, I don’t know what I’m Satan’s name has come over me...”

“It is no burden, Zelda, it is an honor on my part, and it is good for you to let these things go if they are hurting you.”

Zelda was silent for a moment, before continuing with her story. The most painful part starting to surface.

250 Years Ago

Zelda lay on her back under the early spring stars.

One hand was entwined with Phiona’s, the other rested over her heart.

“They’re beautiful, are they not?”

She asked, turning in her side to face Phiona.

“Hmm” Phiona murmured sleepily 

“They are”

“I wonder what it’s like up there... don’t you? We could do as we pleased among the stars... we wouldn’t have to hide anymore...”

Zelda mused, fingers running gently through Phiona’s hair.

“We could build a palace out of meteorites... and plant a garden of moon-lace..”

Phiona smiled at the sky.

“What do you think is up there? On the moon.”

Zelda sat up, bits of twigs and leaves stuck in her fiery red hair.

“I bet there are all the chocolates we could ever want, and a library with enough books to last until the end of times...”

“Not to mention clothes made out of the softest material, woven from moon dust.”

Phiona added, while Zelda giggled

“We would never have to go to school, or see that brainless git Shirley ever again!” Zelda exclaimed 

“Ha! Not having to see Shirley would be the best part of it all!” Phiona smiled wryly. 

Zelda shook her head

“That wouldn’t be the best part.” 

“What would be?”

“Being with you.”

“Really?”

Zelda got to her feet

“Yes, i... I love you Phiona...”

Phiona blushed so deeply it was visible even in the darkness.

“I love you too Zelda Spellman... more than anything.”

Zelda took a step toward the other girl, and Phiona did the same.

After a few moments they were so close that their noses almost touched.

Zelda leaned forward capturing Phiona’s lips with her own and cupping her face in her hands.

Phiona kisses her back, arms wrapping around Zelda’s waist and pulling her even closer if that was possible.

The kiss deepened, the girls pressed together under the stars, hands fumbling with clasps and buttons, layers of clothing falling to the grass and left discarded as they sank to the ground.

Before long, Phiona was spread on the ground, Zelda on top of her. Both of them locked in a searing kiss.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air.

“You’re beautiful..” Zelda said between pants, tracing the shape of Phiona’s collar bone, who’s pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight.

“You’re absolutely stunning” 

Zelda smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Phiona’s once again.

They remained like that for what felt like both a second and an eternity, the only thing separating them was the thin layer of underclothes between them as they enveloped each other in kisses and gentle touches.

...and then suddenly, it was over. A hand yanked Zelda backward causing her to yelp in surprise, and Phiona’s eyes to widen fearfully.

“What I’m Satan’s name do you think you are doing Zelda!” 

Her father bellowed.

Zelda’s breath caught in her throat.

“Father! Father I can explain!” She gasped, desperately trying to think of a good lie, and coming up flat.

“There is nothing  to  explain you stupid girl!” Silas Spellman shouted at his daughter, his grip tightening on her shoulders.

“I always knew you would be a disgrace to our family.”

“No! Father no! I’m sorry!” She cried hopelessly 

“You stupid slut!” Silas screamed, and Zelda didn’t even have time to duck as his hand caught her across the face.

He grasped her by the hair, spinning her around.

“We are going home. Now.”

He growled, dragging Zelda out of the clearing, the girl still shrieking and struggling in her fathers grasp.

“Phiona!” She shouted, watching Phiona’s father grasp his own daughter by the arm, pulling her off in the opposite direction.

“Zelda!”

“Phiona! I love you!” Zelda called desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks, bare heels digging into the grass as she tried to get away from her father.

“I love you!” She screamed again, but Phiona was already gone.

“I hate you!” Zelda howled, flailing her arms and scratching wildly at Silas’ arms.

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” 

It was to no avail, and her father simply dragged her through the trees all the way home.

By the time they had reached the house, Zelda had given up on struggling, and instead was pleading with her father for mercy now, more than anything else.

Silas remained impervious to the wails, and simply thrust Zelda through the door.

As he dragged her down the hall to the sitting room, Zelda caught a glimpse of her siblings terrified faces framed by the darkness of the doorway.

“Help me!” She called to her brother, but Edward didn’t move, to afraid of what their father would do if he tried to interfere.

“Please! Help me!” She shrieked again before Silas slammed the door of the sitting room behind them.

He pushed Zelda against the wall.

“You are going to pay for this girl. First you reject Faustus Blackwood’s proposal, and now... now I find you writhing around on the woods like one of the hedge witches!”

“No father! No!” Zelda pleaded as Silas unbuckled his belt.

He spun Zelda around and made her prop her hands against the wall.

“Maybe this shall teach you your lesson, Zelda” he snarled, swinging his arm up and bringing it down again.

Zelda steeled her self for the blow, but it never came. 

In its place was a fleshy wack and a cry of pain.

Zelda looked over her shoulder.

Locasta Spellman had appeared as if from nowhere, and put herself between Zelda and Silas, using her own body to shield her daughter.

Blood had started to drip from Locasta’s temple where the buckle had caught her.

“Mother!” Zelda gasped 

“Mother no!” But Locasta stayed put, refusing to move.

“Don’t you hurt her Silas.” She warned, eyes flashing in a way that Zelda had never seen before. 

The look in her mothers eyes was unlike anythingZelda had never seen her before, almost scary despite being dressed in a nightgown, with blood dripping down her face, and her belly swollen with child.

“Don’t touch her.” Locasta said again firmly, starring down her husband.

“You dare.....” Silas growled 

“Need i remind you, you are my  wife  Locasta, you will do as I say!” 

Locasta shook her head.

“Get. Out. Of. The. Way.” Silas warned one last time, hitting his wife so hard when she refused, that she flew to the side, colliding with the mantle of the fireplace, and trying to get up, before she was stopped by a quick blow to the head.

Locasta fell limp, breathing slow and shallow.

“Mum!” Zelda screamed

“Mum! Mum! Mummy!!!”

She ran to her mother’s crumpled form, shaking her shoulders, tears steaming down her cheeks.

“Mummy...” she whimpered, before her father yanked her to her feet.

“Be quiet Zelda, or it will be worse for her.”

Zelda but her lip, tears still pouring down her face.

“You hurt her..” she whispered 

“You hurt her!” She repeated, rounding on her father.

“How could you!” Zelda howled.

“Be glad it isn’t worse.” Silas said by way of response.

“And know it will be if you disobey me again Zelda.”

He pushed her against the wall, and this time the blow hit.

Zelda but her lip to keep from crying out as the belt bit into her flesh, leaving an angry red wheel, and a strip of blood.

The belt swung down over and over again, along with a barrage of insults from her father.

“You’re a whore Zelda! A filthy slut! You’re a disgrace to this family! ...nothing but a dyke!”

Zelda sobbed sinking gradually to the floor, blood mixing with tears and snot, staining the carpet.

“I’m sorry....” she whispered once Silas was done, and had left the room furiously (to spend the night at a brothel no doubt)

Zelda crawled over to her mother, who was still sprawled on the ground.

“Mum?” She whimpered, cupping Locasta’s face gently in her hands 

“Mummy... wake up!”

Her eyes eyes fluttered 

“Z-Zelda?” Her mother croaked 

“I’m so sorry mummy!” Zelda sobbed, burying her face in her mother’s chest.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my daughter..” Locasta said weakly, struggling to sit up.

“Here, let me help you!” Zelda grasper her mother’s arms and helped pull her into a sitting position.

There was blood in Locasta’s hair, and it dropped down the side of her face, which was pale as snow, drained of color.

“What do we do now?” Zelda whispered.

Locasta shook her head.

“I do not know my darling...” she murmured 

“I do not know...”

Zelda sniffled 

“I’m so sorry!” She whispered again, stroking her mother’s hair.

Locasta winced, But got slowly to her feet, swaying slightly as she stood, grasping the mantle for support with one hand, and extending the other to her daughter.

Together, they limped from the room, hobbling slowly up the stairs Locasta led Zelda to the guest room, so as not to disturb Hilda in the room the girls shared.

Slowly and gently, she washed the wounds on her daughter’s back, and applied a poultice before wrapping the whole mess carefully in bandages.

Zelda leaned forward and hugged her mother, not caring about the pain it caused her, and simply burying her nose in Locasta’s shoulder, tears dripping down her nose and dampening her mother’s nightgown.

“Why does he hate me?” Zelda whimpered 

Locasta brushed her hair back from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to Zelda’s forehead.

“Do you want to know the truth?” She asked. 

Zelda nodded.

“It is simply because you were not born a boy, your father wanted so badly for his first born to be a son, and he couldn’t bare it when you were born a girl.”

“But that is not my fault!” Zelda cried.

“I had nothing to do with that!” 

“I know... I know...” Locasta hummed.

“But that didn’t stop Silas’ anger sweetheart”

“But he got a boy! You Gad Edward not long after!” Zelda blubbered 

“He got what he wanted! Why does he hate me! I’ve tried so hard to please him!”

“Zelda, my darling daughter, no matter what you do, you will  never  be able to please your father truly, but I want you to know that you please  me.”

“ Even after what I’ve done?” 

“I do not blame you for falling in love Zelda, and I would be a fool to try.”

Zelda remained silent, letting her mother tuck her under the covers, even though the pain in her back was nearly unbearable. 

Locasta have her daughter a kiss on the forehead, before picking up her candle, and slowly making her way from the room, one hand resting on the small of her back.

The last thing Zelda saw before she drifted off into unconsciousness, was the large red spot on the back of her mother’s nightgown.

Present day 

“...she lost the baby that night...” Zelda sighed, and Marie’s heart clenched in her chest.

“Mother was never the same after that... she barely spoke... she did whatever father asked of her, without question or complaint... no matter how horrible or humiliating it was...”

“I am so, so sorry ma Belle...” Marie breathed into the receiver.

It was all she could think to say, while wondering in the back of her mind what had happened to Phiona.

Zelda seemed to read her mind.

“I never saw her again.” She said simply.

“She wasn’t in black mass the next day, or at the academy, or anywhere else.”

Zelda dissolved into fresh sobs, the wounds from all those years still fresh after being hidden away for so long.

“I’m sorry... I don’t know why I am telling you this..” Zelda took a deep breath.

“Never be sorry for feeling, Zelda” Marie told her gently, and in her minds eye she could see Zelda nod.

***

They talked until the sun was creating over the treetops, and birds chirped in greeting of the new day.

Zelda yawned 

“I...I think I’ll let you go now... I’ve kept you long enough.” 

She finished with a short chuckle.

“And is better get some sleep myself.”

“Rest well then, Cherie.” Marie wished her a good night, before hanging up the phone, and crawling into her own bed, heart full, of either sadness or joy. She couldn’t quite tell which as she closed her eyes, falling asleep just as the sun came up.


	6. The festival

As summer turned to fall, Marie and Zelda saw more and more of each other, hesitantly at first on Zelda’s part, since the late night conversation seemed to have bruised her ego, but with time they grew closer together.

Marie had let Zelda take her time, giving her space when it was needed, and affection where it was due.

She had always prided herself on knowing when she was needed, and when she was not, and it seemed to do Zelda good.

And thus, time had passed the days gradually growing shorter and shorter, the weather cooling, leaves turning to their fervent autumn colors.

Zelda inhaled deeply in the crisp morning air on the morning of October twenty fifth.

The cool air felt good on her face, and Zelda gave a rare smile watching a pair of squirrels cavorting around the yard in a flurry of preparation for the winter to come.

Zelda jumped a little as the front door swung open behind her, revealing Hilda, bearing two steaming mugs of tea.

“Here” the younger of the sisters said, handing Zelda one of the mugs.

“Thank you” Zelda replied.

“‘Course”

Hilda moved to sit beside her sister on the hanging swing.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hilda (who could never stay quiet for too long) piped up with an unexpected question.

“Sabrina wanted to go to the autumn carnival tonight with her friends... and erm ... she wanted to know if you- and maybe Marie wanted to come along as well.”

Zelda looked over at Hilda.

“You’re joking”

Hilda shook her head.

“No! I’m not! Sabrina wanted me to ask you!”

Zelda shook her head.

“I don’t enjoy the petty mortal celebrations, and I  hate  going into town, you know this sister.”

Hilda shrugged 

“Yeah, but I thought this might be the exception. C’mon Zelda! It would be fun!”

Zelda frowned.

“A mortal festival surrounded by drunks and overly exited children does not sound like my idea of  fun.” 

“But if Marie came along-“

“Nonsense, What makes you think she would come along?”

Hilda looked crestfallen

“I dunno, you’ve been spending slot of time together... I thought she might enjoy it...”

Zelda turned away so her sister wouldn’t see the blush tinging her cheeks.

“..I will consider it..” she said after a moment, immediately wanting to kick herself for giving in to Hilda yet again.

“Goodie! I’ll go ring Marie then?” Hilda chirruped, getting up from her seat somewhat nervously.

Zelda narrowed her eyes.

“I am perfectly capable of operating a telephone Hilda” 

“Erm... I’ll do it though...”

Zelda furrowed her brow, getting to her feet and facing her younger sister, taking one menacing step towards Hilda, who looked like she wanted to bolt.

“What have you done Hilda?” Zelda’s eyebrow arched dangerously, and her eyes flickered.

“Well  i  haven’t done anything... but...”

“But what?!” Zelda snapped.

“Well, Sabrina May have already invited Marie and told her to meet us here at five so we could all go...”

Zelda scowled.

“I told her not too!” Hilda said quickly, backing away from her elder sister.

Zelda sighed, what was done was done, but she was already plotting her revenge against her niece.

“Very well.” She said shortly, lighting a cigarette and putting it to her lips to try and curb some frustration before she gave Hilda a one way ticket to the Cain Pit.

She stalked into the house, leaving a plume of smoke and a very relieved sister behind her (Hilda had spent the last five minutes fearing for her life).

********

That afternoon, just after four o’clock, Sabrina Spellman informed her aunt that she absolutely  could not  wear her favorite black dress to the festival.

Zelda scowled at the girl.

“And why not? It is a celebration of Samhain, isn’t it? Don’t the mortals wear black in Samhain?”

Sabrina bounced into the balls of her feet.

“There’s nothing wrong with the  color  auntZee, but you’re going to stick out like a sore thumb wearing that to a green dale festival!”

“Nonsense, this is what I always wear Sabrina” Zelda quipped, fastidiously fixing her colar in the mirror.

“Exactly aunt Zee! No offense but you’re just not approachable if you go in that!”

“Good, I don’t wish to interact with mortals more than is necessary”

Sabrina pouted 

“Pleeease?” She asked, jutting out her bottom lip just as she had done as a child.

“Absolutely not, Sabrina.” Zelda said firmly, moving on to her lipstick, and fixing microscopic imperfections.

“But aunt Zee!” Sabrina wailed dramatically flopping onto her aunts bed, and getting a glare for messing up the covers.

“You haven’t asked Hilda to change” Zelda pointed out.

“Yeah, but aunt Hilda’s clothes are more  normal” 

Zelda rolled her eyes, wondering what exactly about her sisters colorful clothing and extensive collection of cardigans could be considered  normal.

“ Pleeease?”  Sabrina whined again, rolling into her back and sighing like an actress in one of Hilda’s soap operas.

“I said no Sabrina!” Zelda snapped 

“I will not stoop to that level, even for you!”

“But people will stare!” Sabrina argued.

“Then let them!”

“But it’s weird!”

“Sabrina Spellman, I am warning you, another word out of that mouth and I shall not go to the festival, and neither shall you!”

Sabrina grumbled, But left the room in defeat, attempting to mope but being much to exited to succeed in her endeavors.

Zelda sighed, looking into the mirror to check that each and every hair was in place, before realizing that her niece was probably right.

“Sabrina!” Zelda called, rubbing her temples, and resigning herself to her fate.

The girl appeared within seconds, a wide grin plastered in her face.

“Yes aunt Zee?”

“Fine” She said flatly

“What do you want me to wear?”

Sabrina cheered, hopping up and down in delight, before turning to dig through her aunts closet for a suitable outfit, while Zelda plopped herself down in the edge of her bed, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep inhale of the smoke to calm herself. This was really not how she had planned to spend this day.

Fifteen minutes later, Sabrina had all but destroyed Zelda’s closet trying to find something suitable, and her aunt was quite seriously considering telling Sabrina to just forget the whole thing, she’d see her in the morning thank you very much, but alas she couldn’t. now that her crafty niece had invited Marie as well Zelda was bound by the laws of courtesy to sit through the night.

Finally,  Sabrina dug our a pair of jeans that Zelda didn’t even know she owned, along with a simple white blouse, and a blue cardigan Hilda had knitted for a birthday long ago.

Zelda wrinkled her nose at the unappealing garments, but Sabrina seemed quite proud of herself, presenting the items to her aunt as if they were made of solid gold.

Zelda sighed, but took the clothes gingerly, sniffing in disdain as she shooed Sabrina out of the room so she could change.

***

As five o’clock rolled around, Zelda tugged at her blouse irritably, while shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

She had declined to let Sabrina braid her hair, deciding that the child had gotten away with enough for one day, and she had left it loose as usual, clipping it back just enough so it didn’t get in her eyes.

Zelda’s eyes wandered around the room, while Sabrina chattered endlessly about the fun they would have that night. Zelda opted to tune out her niece and sister as they chattered about how  romantic  it could be if Roz and Susie weren’t coming (not that Sabrina didn’t want her friends to come, of course).

Zelda lit a cigarette to pass the time, and tried to ignore Hilda’s brilliantly orange sweater with a grinning pumpkin plastered on the front.

(Honestly, Sabrina thought  Zelda’s  clothes were weird?)

She waited a few more minutes, standing up and pacing around the living room.

She looked at the clock on the wall.

5:09

She huffed crossing her arms. As much as she liked Marie, she couldn’t understand how the woman was  always  late.

The door bell rang, and Zelda hurried off to answer it, rolling her eyes in disappointment when it was only Susie and Rosalind here to meet Sabrina.

“Come in” Zelda said dejectedly pointing the girl’s down the hall, and shutting the door while leaning against its frame, inhaling another puff of smoke.

She waited a moment longer starting when another knock came at the door.

She opened it immediately, not caring that it looked like she had been waiting there (she had, there was no point denying it) and was created by Harvey Kinkle standing sheepishly in the porch.

Zelda huffed.

“Hey miss Spellman.” Harvey spluttered, ducking by Zelda and hurrying off to find his friends.

Zelda grimaced, the memory of Mr. Kinkle’s hand on the small of her back making her shudder.

Finally,  a third knock came to the heavy oak door.

Zelda took a deep breath this time before opening it.

“Marie!” She exclaimed happily, all semblance of irritation immediately forgotten in the warmth of Marie’s smile.

“Bonjour Cherie” Marie purred, giving Zelda her customary kiss in the cheek.

Zelda blushed.

“It was very kind of your sister to invite me.”

Zelda nodded.

“I just wish she had told me first.”

Marie chuckled, and Zelda led the way to the kitchen to grab a quick dinner before they all headed off to the festival.

“You look different Zelda.” Marie said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Sabrina insisted that my usual attire was too strange for the common folk of Greendale.

“Hmm, well, they must be simply blown away by me then.” Marie smoothed her long red skirt over her thighs and adjusted the colorful scarf around her hair.

“Thank you Hilda.” Zelda acknowledged taking a plate of steaming stew from her sister.

“It would be difficult not to be blown awayby you dear.” She featured at Marie’s ensemble of brilliant colors and flashing jewelry.

“But I think it does the people of Greendale good to see something outside of the confines of their small perception.”

Marie grinned, taking a bite of her stew.

“This is delicious Hilda, thank you”

She swallowed before going on.

“I must admit, it is occasionally entertaining to see the looks on people’s faces, and I have gotten some  very  interesting glances here in Greendale.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it” said Zelda wryly.

They continued with pleasant conversation until the kids thundered in from the sitting room where they had been shoveling down their food to leave as quickly as possible.

“Hi aunties!” Sabrina sang, bouncing in the balls of her feet.

“Are we ready to go yet?” She asked excitedly, her friends hovering behind her, anticipation shining in their eyes.

“Yes dear!” Hilda chirruped, taking Marie and Zelda’s plates and whisking them to the sink.

“Let’s go then!” Hilda trotted off down the hall, the children at her heals.

“Should we?” Marie offered Zelda a hand, which Zelda took getting gracefully to her feet.

“What is the festival like?” Marie inquired as they made for the door,

“Well, I’m not sure to be honest, it has been many years since I’ve gone, and it must be very changed...”

“Well then, how do you remember it?” Marie prodded as they stepped into the porch and descended the front steps.

“Well, there were always candles... thousands of them, lining all the path ways and hanging in the trees.. and it smelled of cinnamon and apples and horses, you’d be surprised it was actually quite pleasant.”

Marie tittered kindly.

Zelda was about to go on, before she realized that there was no way in heaven they would all fit into the car.

“Dammit!” She cursed under her breath.

“Now what do we do?” Marie tugged gently in her sleeve.

“We can always take my car, Zelda” she reminded the witch, and Zelda looked reluctantly at Marie’s rundown Volkswagen.

“Are you sure..” she said hesitantly.

“Why of course Zelda!” Marie said, slipping into the front seat and gesturing for Zelda to sit beside her.

Zelda’s stomach clenched, a great dislike of riding in the passenger seat slowly pushing up through her ribs and settling in her throat. 

She took a breath, steeled herself for a moment, and lowered herself into the car.

“There, that was not so bad, n’est pas?” Marie asked.

“What?”

“You like to be in control Zelda, it is not hard to tell!” Zelda blushed.

“Do not worry Cherie, you can drive us back.”

Zelda was about to tell Marie that it really was alright and there was no need, but then Marie stepped in the gas, nearly pitching them both through the windshield.

Zelda quickly learned, that Marie was a  terrible  driver, and even that was putting it kindly. They lurched down the road, speeding over bumps and nearly decapitating a passing turtle as they whipped around a corner.

“Satan in hell!” Zelda exclaimed, holding on to her seat for dear life.

“Who in the dark lord’s name taught you to drive!” Marie just laughed

“I taught myself!”

“Well it certainly shows!” Zelda said, hoping that all her internal organs were still intact.

“And how in hell haven’t you been pulled over yet!” Marie cackled harder, slamming into the breaks, and coming close to giving Zelda a heart attack.

“Do not worry, Cherie, you may drive on the way back.”

“I was going to politely decline earlier, but now... well, I think I might just take you up on that!”

Marie gave a mischievous grin before setting off down the road again at break neck speed, leading Zelda to pray silently to the dark lord or anyone else who might be listening, and question her life’s choices.

When they had finally made it to the main park of Greendale, Zelda teetered out of the car, gripping the door handle for support.

“My goodness...” she said blinking a couple times in the slowly failing light, and looking Marie up and down. 

By some miracle, the woman looked utterly unfazed , and she simply waltzed around the car, taking Zelda’s arm and guiding her off toward where she had spotted Hilda and the kids.

Zelda clutched Marie’s arm to keep from pitching forward into the grass from the dizziness the ride had left her with.

The voodoo witch looked quite proud of herself as they met Hilda by the entrance to the festival, the kids having long since run off to do Satan knows what.

“Hiya!” Hilda called, bouncing almost as much as their niece had a short while ago.

“Hello Hilda.” Marie greeted warmly, while Zelda just nodded, still feeling a bit green from the ride there.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Hilda explained (quite hurriedly, and out of breath) that she was going to meet someone here, and would Zelda and Marie be all right on their own?” 

Marie assured Hilda they would, while Zelda complained loudly at the blonde’s retreating back that the only reason she had come was because her family had begged her and now they had run off and deserted them.

“Do not worry Zelda, I am sure we can entertain ourselves.” Zelda frowned but allowed Marie to lead her into the milling mass of people.

“So” Marie said after a moment.

“Where do you want to go?” Zelda shrugged, so Marie grabbed her hand, and led her off.

“As delicious as your sister’s food is-“ she explained, bobbing around a family wrestling a screaming toddler into a stroller.

“I have been craving something sweet”

Zelda smirked.

“Like what?” She asked, gripping Marie’s fingers tightly so they wouldn’t be separated.

“Ice-cream!” Marie crowed happily.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but smiled indulgently, following Marie to an ice cream stand, and waiting while Marie ordered.

“Do you want anything?” The voodoo witch looked over her shoulder at Zelda, who sighed, but nodded.

“Just a small bowl of vanilla if you please.”

Once the ice cream had been scooped and fished out, Marie waltzed happily over to a bench beneath a nearby tree, sitting down and gesturing for Zelda to do the same.

Marie took a bite out of her ice cream.

“Delicious” She said happily as Zelda sat down.

“What type is that?” Zelda asked curiously, having never seen green ice cream.

“Pistachio!” Marie explained while taking another bite.

Zelda shook her head.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

“It is delicious” 

“Really?”

“Would you like to taste?”

“Why not.”

Marie lifted the spoon to Zelda’s lips, and Zelda tasted the soft  green  flavor of the ice cream melting on her tongue.

“Mmm.” She said looking at Maties sparkling eyes.

“You like it?” 

“Very much” 

“Hm” Marie looked very pleased with herself grinning before taking Zelda’s hand gently in her own.

Zelda flinched, unused time being touched in such a tender way, but she soon let herself relax, calmed by the tenderness of Marie’sgaze.

“May I show you something?” Marie whispered, and Zelda nodded faintly, allowing the other woman to lead her to the edge of the crowd and off into the open field surrounding the festival. Zelda looked at her companion curiously.

“Where are we going?” 

“You will see. It is a surprise”

Usually, Zelda loathed surprises, but she made an exception for Marie, and continued to let herself be led into the center of the moonlit field.

After a few minutes Marie stopped, tilting her head back and inhaling the crisp early autumn air.

“Beautiful, no?” She indicated the glimmering heavens with a wave of a delicate hand.

“Absolutely...” zelda breathed, entwining her fingers with Marie’s.

“I’ve always loved the stars...” 

“I know Cherie” 

The fell silent, studying the constellations dancing across the sky, hands clasped loosely as they sank to the ground, finally lying back in the soft grass. Breathing slowed and steady while they lay together watching the constellations dancing in the night.

“Which one is your favorite?” Marie murmured after some time.

“I’ve always loved Gemini... my mother used to tell us stories about how I was a handful. Did you know that apparently raising a child of Gemini can be as challenging as rearing twins?” 

Zelda rolled onto her side and Marie did the same so they were facing each other.

“Its probably true...” she added as an afterthought.

“I was a horrible child.” 

Marie smiled.

“How so?”

“It is much to complex to explain, but I’ll leave it at Hilda having “accidentally” gotten out of her crib and ended up in the creek by the house with a dead snake.”

Marie laughed.

“Really?” Zelda nodded.

“That was one of my tamer moments.” 

“I never would have thought” 

With a characteristic role of her eyes Zelda allowed herself a tiny grin.

“And what about you? How were you with your sister?” 

Maries face fell for a moment, and Zelda worried she had said something awful.

She felt better when the light returned to Marie’s eyes and the woman smiled.

“Amelie... she was- is  something else. Always creating, she loved to sing and dance, she would drive our parents crazy with her singing. She loved the world and everything in it...” Zelda looked into Marie’s eyes. Behind the smile she could see a deep resonating sadness just barely peaking through.

“You love her very much, don’t you?” Marie nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

“And if it is not to soon... I think I might love  you  Zelda Spellman.” 

Zelda’s cheeks burned in the cool night air, but she inches closer to Marie. Getting onto her knees and facing the woman.

“I-I think.... I think I love you too...” 

Marie’s face tilted forward, and Zelda bent just enough so their noses were just barely touching.

“May i kiss you?” Marie breathed and Zelda nodded faintly.

Their lips connected, and Zelda was enveloped in a searing sensation unlike any she had felt before. 

It was soft and gentle and sweet... indescribable, and oh so different from anything she had felt before. 

A stark contrast to Faustus’ rough caresses which seemed to exist only for his own pleasure, and Phiona’s sloppy attempts all those years ago. 

Zelda tingled as she brought herself closer to Marie, their bodies intertwined under the stars, arms wrapped around each other in an embrace, lips locked in the most  magical  experience either witch had ever felt. 

If only they had stopped to see the pair of furious eyes watching them from the shadows.

Thomas Kinkle Sr. Did not like being rejected.


	7. Trial

Zelda was livid. She was furious at her niece. After all the coaching and teaching about the ways of the dark lord, and the promise Zelda had made to Edward, Sabrina just  had  to have her own way, no matter if her willfulness in any way impacted her family. 

Zelda put her head in her hands, gripping her long hair and nearly setting herself on fire from the Cigarette she was holding.

In the words of Ambrose they were ‘royally screwed’ and to be honest Zelda thought that was the best definition for the position in which their niece had left them.

Sabrina had always been a willful child, and Zelda had encouraged it to an extent. An extent which Sabrina had managed to completely blow out of proportion in such a way as Zelda had never been witness to.

She sighed and got to her feet, there was nothing that could be done now , they were being summoned to the infernal court and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to prevent the dark lords wrath. 

Zelda took a final puff from her cigarette before dropping the butt to the floor and grinding it out under her heel. (She knew Hilda hated it when she left cigarette butts on the porch, but she was to angry to care).

She stalked inside, ignoring her niece trying to get her attention and Hilda’s offer for a cup of tea, instead opting to simply go to her room and shut the door to try and tune out her positively moronic family. 

Zelda took a deep steadying breath before sitting down in the edge of her bed to try and think of a way to get themselves out of this at least relatively unscathed, but all she could think of was Faustus Blackwood’s notorious ego and what Sabrina’s refusal to sign the book of the beast must have done to it.

Maybe it wasn’t the dark lord Zelda was scared if she thought to herself, but Blackwood. She knew first hand how a man’s inflamed ego could explode like a hand grenade, blasting all those around it like shrapnel. 

Zelda rubbed her temples. Yes, Blackwood was the one to fear. The dark lord could be reasoned with, Faustus’ pride could not.

She remembered a time long ago that someone had slandered Blackwood, and it had not been pretty.

200 years ago.

Zelda sat in the pews of the desecrated church. This time for a wedding; not her own (thank the stars) but Faustus Blackwood’s.

He’s was taking his first wife (though no one knew she would eventually become one of four) a darling little witch by the name Althea Dyer.

Zelda looked over at her sister and smirked. Hilda gave her a tiny wink in response.

“She looks like she’d shatter in a strong wind” Zelda whispered to her sister while eyeing Althea’s shaking hands attempting to slit the throat of the ceremonial hare.

Hilda stiffled a giggle in her handkerchief while Zelda fiddled absently with the buttons on her gloves.

“Dear me...” Hilda muttered, peaking out from behind her handkerchief to see poor Althea nearly tip the goblet of blood all over High Priest Naismith.

Zelda smirked, and then felt bad. Althea was a sweet girl if not the brightest and had never given Zelda a reason to dislike her (unlike  other  witches). 

Sobered by this thought, Zelda turned her attention back to the couple at the altar.

Faustus towered over his bride, whose wide blue eyes were framed by wavy chestnut hair held back by a golden tiara which contrasted quite nicely with her black wedding gown.

Seeing the look in those eyes, Zelda thanked Satan once again that it was not her on that altar.

As Naismith pronounced the couple man and wife Zelda watched in mild interest as Faustus leaned in to kiss his new bride.

To everyone’s surprise, Althea pulled away, her eyes snapping shut and scrunching together.

An audible gasp was heard throughout the congregation, which was quickly stifled as the onlookers watched with bated breath as Faustus’ eyes darkened dangerously. His hand flew out, catching poor Althea square across the face.

His lips moved, and Zelda strained her eyes to try and read them.

After that Althea kissed him with no problem at all.

After the ceremony nobody mentioned how Faustus Blackwood’s new bride had tried to reject him (except Shirley Jackson look who Zelda overheard hurriedly hissing to her friends that she  never  would have  dared  )

And the next day when Althea was spotted with an obvious ring of purple bruises beneath the collar of her dress no member of the coven said a word. And when after four years of childless marriage she disappeared not a single effort was made to find the first bride of Faustus Blackwood.

Present day

Zelda wrung her hands together, pacing back and forth across the living room.

“Zelda...” Hilda offered shyly 

“Zelds why don’t you sit down?”

“Sit down? How am I supposed to sit after what our niece has gotten us into!” Zelda snapped continuing to walk back and forth.

“Well... Erm... maybe it won’t be so bad? Right?” 

Zelda rounded on her sister 

“Hildegarde, are you really thick headed enough to believe that Blackwood would let us get away with this! We are being summoned to  trial  sister. A trial we are likely to  loose,  and I don’t want to know what happens once it is done.” 

Zelda paused for breath, eyes burning angrily in the light of the fire place while Hilda watched fearfully from the corner.

“Not to mention this is entirely your fault Hilda! Had you not  insisted  on giving Sabrina the opinion of having a  choice  to take her dark baptism...”

She trailed off, lighting a cigarette and putting it to her lips to try and calm herself.

“The child has no idea what she has done...” Zelda said through a plume of smoke.

“Our powers are already waning” she went on

“And when Sabrina looses this trial-“

“If” Hilda cut in

“  if  she looses Zelds, it’s not for certain.”

Zelda just rolled her eyes 

“Fine. And  if  Sabrina looses this trial, we should all thank Satan if we aren’t at least excommunicated.”

Hilda looked down at her lap, fiddling absently with her skirt.

She didn’t say anything, but Zelda knew she had hit home.

“What do we do, Zelds?” Hilda asked eventually, big blue eyes filling with tears.

Zelda felt a pang in her chest.

“I’ll try to talk to father Blackwood... maybe... if I can convince Sabrina to sign he’ll be lenient.” 

Hilda sniffled and nodded while Zelda grimaced inwardly at what ‘talking’ with Faustus usually entailed.

****************

By some hell-sent miracle they had won. They had not been punished, or killed or excommunicated, the only thing that had been asked of them was that Sabrina attend the academy  part time . 

Zelda could have cried in relief as she watched the wrinkles fade from her hands and the fiery red return to her hair.

“Praise Satan I’m young again!” 

She looked over at her sister who was prodding at her newly regrown tooth.

And then at her niece who was beaming at a furious father Blackwood, who had reluctantly shaken hands with the mortal lawyer Sabrina had ‘hired’ to plead her case.

Despite her reservations about hiring a mortal, Zelda had to admit that his work had been admirable. She took a deep breath of the crisp night air as she accompanied her niece and sister outside.

She watched Sabrina bound up to the lawyer and give the man a hug.

“Look how happy she is Zelds” Hilda said wistfully.

Zelda rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile.

“You should have known better than to attend a catholic baptism” she said by way of response. But Hilda knew her older sister was happy as well and simply showing it in her own way.

“I know, I’m sorry Zelda”

Zelda lit cigarette, and Hilda leaned against her older sister’s arm.

In an uncharacteristic moment of sweetness Zelda patted Hilda on the back.

“I love you hildy” 

She whispered as they started off for home.

****************

It was close to four in the morning and Zelda still remained awake, mulling over the events of the day.

The happy bubble inside her had deflated slightly when Father Blackwood had called to tell them that Hilda had been excommunicated, but what had she expected attending a catholic baptism and openly stating it in court? 

Zelda sighed, it could have been so much worse she told herself staring off into the darkness.

The darkness, that was abruptly broken by two pinpricks of light in the distance.

Not the sun Zelda thought, it was far to early, but headlights. Headlights that were steadily coming closer to the spellman house.

Zelda got to her feet wondering who in hell’s name was approaching the residence at this hour.

Watching from the porch she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the vehicle pull into the drive and roll steadilyup to the front of the house.

It was a red pickup truck that Zelda vaguely recognized.

“Mr. Kinkle! What I’m earth do you think you are doing here at this hour?!” Zelda demanded watching the man get out of the truck and plant himself on the bottom step.

“Thought I’d pay you a visit Miss Spellman.” Thomas Kinkle slurred, obviously intoxicated.

Zelda snapped her fingers and recited an old spell under her breath, intending to send the moronic man back to his bed with no memory of this encounter. 

But nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing.

She turned to go into the house to wake up her family so  something  could be done about this man, but as she made for the door she felt a strong hand grasp her arm.

“What are you-“ Zelda gasped out before he clapped his other hand to her mouth.

She struggled in his grasp, utterly confused at what was going on, her eyes widening as Mr. Kinkle grasped her hair and started to drag her off towards the woods.

He moved his other hand to hold onto her arm, and Zelda took that opportunity to scream as loud as she possibly could.

“They won’t hear you, witch” Zelda’s eyes darted to his face, and he smirked.

“Yeah, I know what you are. A filthy witch and a dyke to boot. I shoulda known. Shoulda never let my son associate with your family.”

“Whatever are you talking about!” Zelda snapped, trying to regain some composure and poise as she was dragged unceremoniously into the woods.

“ He  told me. The priest, Blackwood. Said Spellmans aren’t to be trusted. He said you were witches. I knew there was something off about you freaks...” 

he trailed off to himself muttering about witches and sins and church. Meanwhile Zelda’s mind reeled.

The priest, Blackwood... was Faustus at fault for this? Had he stripped her if her powers? Sent Thomas Kinkle to drag her off her own front porch? Zelda kicked at Mr Kinkle, surprising him enough to wrench herself free from his grip and attempt to scramble away from him.

His hand shot out and grabbed her hand causing Zelda to pitch headfirst into the ground. 

Mr Kinkle leered over her in the moonlight and Zelda started to shake.

************

Marie lay awake I’m bed staring up at the darkness.

She had been tossing and turning for the better part of an hour and simply could not get to sleep. Huffing, she got out of bed, slipped on her shoes and wrapped herself in a warm woolen shawl before heading out her back door and into the woods for a stroll, hoping it would help her sleep.

She lit a candle to take with her just in case and wandered off into the twisted trees of the Greendale woods.

As she walked, Marie hummed to herself an old tune her mother used to sing whose words she couldn’t quite remember.

The forest smelled of pine trees and fallen leaves accented with the crispness of fall air. Marie inhaled deeply. By now she wasn’t sure how long she had been walking.

Time seemed to move differently in the woods, but she guessed it had been a while by the dull ache in her feet.

Marie was about to turn around and head back home before the sun came up when she heard a tiny whimper come from a cluster of trees.

She whipped around, her candle casting ghoulish shadows over the trees as she searched for the source of the noise.

She peered into the darkness, taking a few tentative steps toward the trees.

Again she heard the whimper. 

By now Marie’s heart was pounding and she was silently cursing herself for having left her warm bed to go into the woods, but her curiosity won over and she forged onward catching a glimpse of copper that had been caught by her candlelight.

A very familiar copper.

Marie’s breath caught in her throat.

Something was very  very  wrong. 

She rounded an ancient maple tree to be greeted with an awful sight.

“Zelda!” She gasped, dropping her candle in her rush to get to the woman lying next to naked in the dirt.

Marie cursed and hurried to relight her candle.

“Zelda!” 

Zelda moaned softly, and Marie knelt beside her, rolling her over as gently as possible and brushing the hair from her face.

“Oh cherie... What had happened to you...” Marie breathed, her eyes roving over the ugly bruise beneath Zelda’s right eye and the cut on her forehead that matted her hair with blood.

There was no answer from Zelda, who was seemingly unconscious.

Marie started to panic as she took in more and more injuries across Zelda’s body.

The scratches and bruises across her ribs the way her arm didn’t hang quite right, the abrasions all down her arms and legs. 

Her legs... the blood pooling between them, soaking into the dark soil.

Marie had to concentrate to keep from vomiting, and she gagged as she saw the ribbon typing the entire gruesome ensemble together.

across Zelda’s chest, a single word was carved into the pale skin.

“Witch” 

Tears started to run down Marie’s cheeks, and she half lifted Zelda’s limp form and hugged her against her chest, pulling off her shawl and draping it over Zelda, who’s skin was cold to the touch.

“Wake up ma belle...” 

Marie whimpered, stroking Zelda’s unmarked cheek gently, and kissing her forehead.

There was no response.

Marie knew what she had to do.

Carefully wrapping Zelda in the shawl, she got to her feet, staggering slightly as she lifted the witch off the ground.

Zelda remained limp and silent in Marie’s arms.

A quiet determination overtook the voodoo witch as she made her way through the woods, candle abandoned as she tried to remember the way to the spellman mortuary in the darkness.

It wasn’t too far, of that much she was sure, she thought to herself as Zelda’s head lolled against her chest.

Finally, just as the sun was starting to rise above the horizon, Marie reached the house.

Setting Zelda on the ground, she banged on the door in hopes that someone would hear her.

A moment later, a sleepy and confused looking Hilda opened the door.

Hilda’s eyes widened as she did a double take of what was spread before her.

Marie Lefleur dressed in a nightgown, covered in blood...

Who’s blood? 

Hilda saw her sister on the ground and gasped.

“What’s happened!” She squeaked 

Marie shook her head

“I do not know! I was walking in the woods and I found her... like this...” 

Hilda paled.

“Oh my goodness... Zelda?” 

Marie shook her head.

“She’s not conscious” 

Hilda pressed her hands to the sides of her face.

“We should get her inside...” she said after a moment.

“We can put her in the guest room so we won’t have to go upstairs...” 

Marie nodded, lifting Zelda back up despite the ache in her arms, and following Hilda to the guest room where they deposited Zelda on the bed after Hilda had put down towels to soak up the blood.

“She’s going to need stitches...” Hilda said quietly examining the gash on Zelda’s forehead and the horrible word carved across her chest.

“And her shoulder is dislocated.”

Marie sighed 

“What about...”

She gestured to the blood still caked between Zelda’s legs.

“I can whip up a balm for that-“ Hilda sounded close to tears.

It took them hours to fix the damage that Mr. Kinkle had done, but eventually they finished.

Hilda and Marie looked at each other, and then at Zelda, who had briefly woken when Hilda had pushed her shoulder back into place, but was now fast asleep, chest rising and falling steadily with her breath.

“She’ll be alright.” Hilda sniffled 

“She’ll be fine.” It sounded to Marie like Hilda was trying to convince herself, but she nodded anyway, pressing a gentle kiss to Zelda’s forehead, and sitting down in a chair beside her, watching as Zelda’s eyelids fluttered gently, and then slowly cracked open.

“Marie...” she whispered in a raspy voice.

“Right here cherie, I am right here.”

Hilda retreated quietly to the door to give the couple a moment, smiling a little as she watched Marie take Zelda’s hand gently in her own, and kiss the fingertips


	8. Aftermath

Zelda woke up screaming, and it was only Marie’s gentle touch and soothing words that got her to stop. 

She looked around the room, wild-eyed as her chest heaved with sobs. 

It was then that Zelda realized just how much she hurt. Her whole body ached, and her muscles screamed in protest as she thrashed in her bed.

“Non, don’t move chérie.” Marie’s voice said.

“You will hurt yourself” 

Though her heart still pounded in her chest, and her mind was still partially trapped in a nightmare, Zelda quieted, sinking back against the soft sheets of the bed, and blinking a couple times to clear her eyes of sleep.

“Marie...” she whispered 

“How long have I been asleep?”

“More than two days” Marie responded with a sigh.

“You took I’ll, Zelda. You were very sick, we were afraid we would loose you”

Marie sniffled, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

“But you are awake now, Zelda, and you are doing better, that is what matters”

Marie moved to sit next to the bed, and took Zelda’s hand in her own.

“I love you, Zelda Spellman” she whispered, and despite the pain she was in, Zelda felt her heart swell, and a small smile played at her lips.

“I love you too, Marie” she answered.Neither of them mentioned Zelda’s ordeal, they chose to ignore it for the time being.

They were silent for a few moments, simply enjoying each other’s company and relishing in the early morning solitude before the rest of the family awoke. 

Soon enough to the house started to come alive, and Hilda poked her head in the door of the room. 

“Zelds!” She squealed happily, spotting Zelda sitting up against the headboard.

“You’re awake!” Zelda smiled a little at her sister.

“Good morning, Hilda”the blonde witch moved to stand beside Zelda, and pressed a kiss to her forehead 

“How are you feeling, lamb?” 

“Sore” Zelda said, choosing not to tell her sister that she felt as if her arm were about to fall off and that her chest burned horribly while the rest of her body revolted and ached in its own way.

“We were so worried about you, Zelds” Hilda told her.

“Sabrina wouldn’t stop crying, and Ambrose nearly had a coronary. You’re not allowed to scare us like this again!” 

“Ha” zelda answered 

“Well, please remind me to  not  fall ill the next time I get attacked in the woods.” 

“I’m sorry zelds... I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine, Hildie.” 

There was an awkward pause, before Hilda cleared her throat to speak again.

“I Erm... have to change your bandages, Zelda” 

Zelda just nodded, turning her head to face the wall, away from her sister and Marie, to try and hide the tears that were welling in her eyes. 

After a moment, Zelda shifted and started to unbutton the front of her nightgown, slipping the sleeves down off her arms, and giving Hilda access to the bandages wrapped around her chest.

Zelda frowned, glancing at the bruises that lined her arms and tainted the pale skin of her shoulders. 

She looked away from the injuries, and instead chose to focus her gaze on Marie.

She held up her good arm, allowing Hilda to remove the old bandages and check the wounds.

“Alright, they look good, Zelds”Hilda said, running a damp cloth over the ugly word, before grabbing some gauze and rubbing alcohol to disinfect it. 

Zelda winced at the sting of the alcohol, her lips pressing together to keep from making a sound. 

“Good, eh? It looks to me like the word  _ witch _ carved into my chest” she snapped as Hilda finished cleaning

The blonde witch flushed pink. 

“I-I’m sorry zelds... I just meant that it doesn’t seem to be infected and-“ she didn’t finish what she was saying, and instead pressed fresh bandages over Zelda’s chest and wrapped them snuggly around her, securing them in place.

“I’m going to check on your shoulder now, ok Zelda?” Hilda said quietly. Zelda just nodded, watching as Hilda gently prodded her hurt shoulder to make sure it was mending. 

“ I’m going to get this arm in a sling, alright?” She said once she was done 

“Now that your up it’ll be easier to keep it still like that”

“Fine” Zelda said flatly, unable to look her sister in the eye, and continuing to focus her gaze on Marie. 

Hilda hurried off to find something out of which she could fashion a sling, and Marie moved to sit on the edge of the bed, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Zelda’s ear and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

The tears that had been threatening to spill from Zelda’s eyes since she had awoken, started to flow freely.

“I feel so  _dirty_ ”  she whispered, wiping roughly at the tears.

“I can still feel him... Satan in hell... I’m such a fool” she started to shake as she recounted the events to Marie.

The voodoo witch looked horrified as Zelda explained how this had all been masterminded by Father Blackwood to get back at the Spellman’s for defying him.

“I _should_ _have known”_ Zelda whispered

“I should have known he wouldn’t let us off so easy... this is all my fault”

“Oh chérie!” Marie said

“You must never blame yourself for the faults of men. You saved your family, Zelda. You protected them. None of this is on you, ma belle” 

Zelda looked at Marie with tear filled eyes 

“But I should have known that Faustus would seek revenge... I should have seen it coming” 

Marie looked like she wanted to cry as well, but she forced herself to remain dry eyed 

“You can not anticipate the cruelty of such a man, Zelda, because you have a good heart.”

“Hardly” 

“You do chérie, you truly do”

She would have gone on, but at that moment Hilda reappeared, bearing a long strip of linen to secure Zelda’s arm in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this story is turning out to be A LOT darker than I anticipated, but I hope you all are enjoying. Don’t forget to leave a comment to tell me what you think!


	9. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so perhaps there’s a lot more angst in this story than previously anticipated... but oh well( who doesn’t love some angst? Anyways, i know it’s been months since I updated, but if you would please leave a comment to tell me what you thought it would really make my day!

Two weeks. Two lousy, painful, tedious weeks, Zelda was forced to stay in bed, kept captive by a weakened body plagued by fevers, aches and never ending nightmares. 

She hated every moment of it, even if those moments were mostly spent with Marie at her side. 

_Marie..._ Zelda thought once she was finally well enough to move about on her own .  She had excused herself to go take a shower and was currently perched on the edge of the toilet seat wrapped in nothing but her robe and thinking about the voodoo priestess. 

_She’s too good for me_

she thought, sighing heavily and slowly moving towards the shower. She shed her robe on the ground, stepping gracefully under the stream of hot water and feeling it wash over her, soothing her tired muscles. 

Zelda sighed again, reaching for the soap and then pausing when she saw the half-healed marks across her chest. She closed her eyes, not beating able to bare the sight of the raw redness of the slowly healing wounds and the hideous word scrawled across her alabaster skin. 

_Stop it!_

She told herself. 

_Stop being weak, Zelda. It’s just a cut._

But it wasn’t just a cut. It was a brand. A brand marking her as a witch. Making her dirty, polluted...  _wrong_

Zelda felt teas start to well in her eyes as she reached for the soap again. She blinked hard so they wouldn’t fall and set about scrubbing every inch of skin she could reach until it was raw and pink. 

_I have to get him off me!_

Her mind told her, and as she finally finished and moved to put the soap back she burst into tears. She sank down onto the floor of the shower; bringing her knees up to her chest and letting the water hit her, ignoring that it was almost  too  hot. All she could think of was that Marie wouldn’t want her anymore. She was dirty now, permanently ruined. The tears running down her cheeks mixed with the water which was almost scalding at this point. 

As she sat there under the water, her thoughts turned to Faustus. This only made her cry harder. She knew Faustus had been behind what had happened to her. It had been a warning. He needed to remind her that she belonged to him and he could do with her as she pleased. 

Zelda burried her face against her knees, her back heaving with sobs as Marie’s face flashed against her eyes, only to be replaced with Mr. Kinkle’s cruel smirk as he pushed her into the dirt, and then Faustus’ raised eyebrows as he told her yet again that she was his. 

The longer Zelda sat alone in the shower, the worse she felt as she started to realize what she had to do to keep her family, and Marie safe. Slowly, she stood up, reaching one trembling hand to switch off the scalding water and stepping out of the shower and standing in the bath mat, looking at herself in the mirror. 

_How weak you look_

She thought, taking in her puffy red eyes and the faint tremors of her fingers as she dried herself off and started to get dressed. 

_Pathetic, and weak and silly_

Her mind told her while she buttoned up her blouse and started to brush her hair. 

_Did you really think he’d let you get away with this? That he’d allow to be happy_?

Zelda sniffled And blinked hard, resolving not to cry anymore. She turned on the sink and splashed cold water on her face, hoping to make some the redness go away. Carefully she reached for her makeup, caking a thick layer of it over her face to hide the faint bruise that still remained under her eye and the cut on her forehead. She did her hair, and put on her high heels, gazing at her reflection in the mirror and feeling like crying all over again. 

“Pull yourself together, Spellman” she told her reflection. She smoothed her hands down over her skirt and took a deep breath. 

It was time. 

*************

She found Marie in the kitchen, chatting with hilda over a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. Zelda felt a pang in her heart as she moved to tap Marie on the shoulder. 

“I need to talk to you” she said 

“Why of course, mon coeur” Marie said. She got up gracefully, in a way that made Zelda’s heart flutter in her chest. She tried to squash the feeling. 

“Excuse me, Hilda” Marie said kindly. Zelda nodded to her sister and guided Marie out into the porch. 

She didn’t say anything at first, and neither did Marie who waited patiently as Zelda lit a cigarette and smoked it thoughtfully, letting the smoke waft into the cool fall air. 

“We can’t be together” Zelda said finally, lighting another cigarette off the tip of the first one and putting it to her lips. She kept her words simple and blunt, fearing that if she showed emotion she would fall apart. 

“Zelda?” Marie said softly. 

“Do you really mean that, cherié” she asked softly, reaching a tender hand towards Zelda’s cheek. 

“Do the call me that” Zelda snapped. She pushed away Marie’s hand and set her gaze firmly on the horizon. 

Marie let her hand drop. “Désolé” she lsaid softly. “I am sorry, Zelda” 

“You should go” Zelda said quietly. “We shouldn’t see each other anymore” She said, turning away from Marie before she could see the tears that had welled in her eyes and walking into the house leaving a trail of smoke behind her and Marie watching her go. 

“Oh Zelds!” Hilda said happily as Zelda passed through the kitchen. “I was just thinking—Zelds? Zelda, what’s wrong?” 

Zelda ignored her, lighting a third cigarette as she went and tossing the old one on the floor, grinding it out under her foot as she went. 

She headed towards her room, pausing in front of the door and then turning away from it and going to the guest bedroom instead. She could be alone there. There was a lock on the door. 

She entered the room, kicking off her shoes as she went and bolting the door behind her, placing a chair beneath the handle for good measure. 

She headed straight for the closet, flinging it open and prying up a floor board towards the back where she kept a bottle of whiskey and a glass for emergencies. She didn’t bother with the glass drinking straight from the bottle as she heard Hilda knocking on the door. 

“Zelda! What’s happened, love? Where’s Marie gone? Did you two fight?” Hilda asked, jiggling the door handle. 

“Go away, Hilda” Zelda called. She lit yet another cigarette and put it to her lips, inhaling the smoke and trying to calm herself. She brought the bottle to her lips again, sinking onto the edge of the bed. She rubbed her hand over her face and realized it was wet with tears. 

Zelda scowled, rubbing her face roughly and doing her best to tune out the sound of Hilda’s voice from the other side of the door. 

She flopped down on the mattress, and cursed as she spilled some of her drink over herself. 

Still clutching the bottle she grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her head, effectively drowning out the sound of her sister’s voice until hilda gave up and left. 

Once she was gone Zelda sat up. She took another swing of whiskey and reached for yet another cigarette, hoping to drown out the deafening noise inside her head as tears spilled down her cheeks, smearing her carefully applied makeup and leaving black trails of mascara down her cheeks. Despite her vigorous scrubbing in the shower she still felt filthy, as if a permanent layer of grime were coating her skin. 

She shut her eyes, leaning back against the headboard and cursing herself for feeling. 

S _tupid. Stupid. Stupid woman_

She told herself, running a hand through her red hair.

Her father’s voice spoke in her head, or perhaps it was Faustus, or maybe even Mr. Kinkle. She didn’t know, and she didn’t care. She swallowed down another gulp of whiskey, relishing in the burn of the amber liquid as it slid down her throat. 

She sat there for what could have been hours. She didn’t know, and she didn’t particularly care as the whiskey slowly took effect, leaving her mind hazy and slow. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to get under the covers as she passed out on top of the quilt, the bottle hanging limply from her hand, and her hair splayed over her face. She didn’t hear Hilda’s frantic knocking on the door or how she finally recruited Ambrose to pick the lock and push the door open, toppling the chair as they did so. 

Hilda sighed when she saw her sister, gently lifting the mostly empty bottle out of her hand and placing it on a nearby table. 

“Oh Zelds...” she sighed sadly as she brushed Zelda’s hair out of her face and put a blanket over her. 

Zelda didn’t respond. She was too far gone into her alcohol fueled stupor to notice what was going on around her and simply continued to sleep, not knowing that a few miles away Marie was sitting alone in her carsobbing her eyes out and clutching a glove that Zelda had forgotten in the passenger seat. 


End file.
